


La soupe de Duscur

by Sawcha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, PTSD, Please protect Dedue and Ashe, Post War, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis des années et aujourd'hui Ashe gère son auberge en compagnie de son partenaire romantique, Dedue. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes mais Dedue est hanté par des cauchemars sombres à propos des combats qu'il a vécu…





	La soupe de Duscur

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! On parle de trucs pas très joyeux dans ce One-Shot mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !
> 
> J'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me relire du coup je m'excuse si y a deux trois fautes :3
> 
> Gros gros TW PTSD hein c'est pas des blagues

Les cris. Le sang. Les appels à l'aide. Les flammes, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les bâtiments qui s'effondrent soudainement. Les gravats qui écrasent les villageois. D'autres cris. Les cendres. L'odeur. Les épées ensanglantées. Les demandes de pitié non accordées. Les bruits des armures. Les parents demandant aux enfants de se cacher. Les bannières des soldats plantées fièrement dans les crânes de leurs victimes. Les pleurs des enfants terrifiés. Les « Maman ! » en série. Les femmes attaquées par des chevaliers aux instincts primaires. Les cachettes inefficaces. Les coups de hache. Les cors. Les corps. Les maisons détruites. Les enfants pendus. Les bébés pleurant leurs mères mortes sous les cadavres de celles-ci. Le liquide rougeâtre recouvrant les pavés. Les trésors pillés. Les appels. Papa. Maman. Dedue.   
Il guide sa sœur dans ce pays à feu et à sang. Celle-ci ne lâche pas sa main et court, haletante. Son grand frère est là. Elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Et pourtant tout lui crie d'avoir peur, de craindre ces soldats en armure. Ils ont tué papa et maman. Ils tuent d'autres personnes. Face à eux elle se sent bien faible. Dedue est là, son héros, son grand frère. Il l'a toujours protégée et c'est grâce à lui qu'elle court sur ces pavés ensanglantés, tâchant ses souliers troués de ce liquide bien synonyme de malheurs. La course lui fait mal. Elle n'arrête pas d'haleter. Comment son aîné fait-il pour garder autant le rythme ? La peur les guide tous les deux, les poussent à garder leur pas de course. Y a-t-il quelque part où se cacher ? Se réfugier quelque part. Au moins jusqu'à la fin des massacres. Mais est-ce qu'il y aura une fin à tout ça ?  
Ils trouvent une maison. Elle a l'air abandonnée. Ses occupants ne sont plus là pour critiquer l'intrusion de deux gamins. Enfin si, leurs corps sont jonchés au beau milieu du sol et si son frère ne lui faisait pas signe de rester silencieuse la petite fille aurait sans doute crié. Les soldats sont déjà passés par là. Ils ne passeront plus. En attendant ils pouvaient rester ici. Mais pour combien de temps ? La question ne se pose pas pendant qu'ils décident de se cacher dans une armoire. Leurs deux petits corps sont recroquevillés et ils ne bougent plus. Elle peine à respirer entre le corps si grand de son frère et l'espace réduit. Elle veut sortir. Elle a faim. Ils ouvrent légèrement la porte, assez pour voir ce qu'il se passe sans pour autant se faire repérer. Personne. Les seuls cris et coups d'armes se faisant entendre sont à l'extérieur d'après leurs suppositions. Ils attendent. Toujours. Encore.   
La faim de la plus jeune se fait encore plus forte. Elle a remarqué le petit bout de pain sur la table. Il a l'air rassis mais le moindre mets pouvait la satisfaire tant elle était affamée. Elle attend encore un peu plus. Personne ne va venir dans cette maison. Elle en est certaine. Lentement elle s'avance vers la table de repas abandonnée. Son frère murmure son nom. Elle prend le morceau de pain, puis un autre. Dedue devait être affamé lui aussi. Elle regarde un instant la table. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que sa famille avait eu un vrai repas ? Elle veut remanger les plats de sa maman, cuisiner avec elle, voir son frère et son père heureux devant des mets délicieux venant chatouiller leurs papilles gustatives. Elle prend une pomme sur la table. Dedue devait vraiment avoir faim. Dépêche-toi, murmure-t-il. Elle repart vers l'armoire puis lui fait passer la pomme et le morceau de pain. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y entrer. Elle sent une main la saisir par les cheveux. Quelqu'un est venu les chercher dans cette maison. Elle crie en panique. Dedue hésite. La peur le paralyse. Il veut sortir et être un grand frère héroïque. Mais il n'arrive décidément par à bouger du placard. Pourquoi ses jambes refusent-elles de se mouvoir ? Sa sœur crie. Elle appelle à l'aide. Elle a besoin de lui. Mais c'est trop tard.

***

Dedue se réveilla soudainement. Il regarda autour de lui, haletant. Il était dans son lit, un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais un horrible cauchemart. Encore un de ces rêves horribles qui venaient de plus en plus le hanter chaque nuit. La tragédie de Duscur avait eu lieu des années auparavant. La paix était là désormais. Mais la vie lui avait appris que celle-ci ne durait pas et la guerre ayant fait rage après ses années d'étudiant à l'Académie des Officiers le lui avait confirmé. Il essayait de vivre des jours paisibles. Mais ses rêves venaient le poursuivre presque toutes les nuits. Parfois il arrivait à trouver un sommeil normal. Sans le moindre rêve terrifiant. Une fois de plus il regarda autour de lui. C'était juste sa chambre. Une paisible petite chambre. Il était dans son lit et l'odeur de plantes aromatiques venaient chatouiller ses narines. Ça sentait plutôt bon. Cette douce odeur venait le rassurer dans sa solitude.   
Une seconde... Il n'était pas seul quand il s'était endormi. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne dormait plus seul. Ses tremblements reprirent. Il avait eu envie de crier. Oh non. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

« A-Ashe ? »

L'appela-t-il en panique. Il avait réussi à crier, contrairement à dans son rêve. Mais peut-être que derrière cette porte il arrivait quelque chose à un être cher, une fois de plus. Il chercha autour de sa couche. Est-ce qu'il y avait une arme quelque part ? Il devait être prêt à se défendre si quelqu'un arrivait. Quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être tué Ashe. Des pas se rapprochaient vers la porte. Il n'avait pas le temps de trouver une hache ou toute autre arme qu'il maniait à la perfection. Il n'avait pas le temps de se vêtir, lui qui avait dormi nu. Il vit la poignée de porte se tourner. Il se battrait peut-être à mains nues. Mais il était fort physiquement. Du haut de ses deux mètres il pouvait facilement assommer qui que ce soit. Il se mit en position de combat lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. 

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé, j'étais en train de faire le petit-déjeuner ! »

Ashe était là, à l'entrée de la chambre, un plateau à la main. Quelques mets y étaient posés et une douce odeur en émanait. Dedue pouvait reconnaître l'aromate d'épices qu'ils cultivaient tous les deux. Surtout celles qui venaient de Duscur. Ashe cuisinait de mieux en mieux et il avait pris l'habitude de leur faire le petit-déjeuner. Et comme d'habitude il entrait dans la chambre, avec son petit plateau, son grand sourire aux lèvres, portant son tablier de cuisine. Et uniquement ce tablier. C'était une sorte de nouvelle lubie qu'il avait eu depuis peu, se pavanant dans la maison dans cet accoutrement. Au début le plus jeune n'avait pas voulu suivre ce conseil de séduction de Sylvain mais petit à petit il y prenait plaisir et surtout il prenait plaisir à voir la réaction de Dedue qui voyait son cuisinier préféré dans le plus séduisant des accoutrements. Dedue qui venait juste de se rasseoir dans le lit. Les tremblements avaient repris et il haletait toujours. 

« Dedue ? »

L'appela Ashe. Il le regarda un instant puis comprit. Il posa son plateau sur la table de nuit.

« Tu as refait un de ces cauchemars hein... »

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'avoir une réponse orale. Son langage corporel s'en chargeait parfaitement. Lentement Ashe vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du plus âgé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le colla contre son torse, caressant lentement ses cheveux. Son corps était bien massif contre celui d'Ashe qui était beaucoup moins musclé, mais il ne refusait à aucun moment ce contact. Le plus jeune savait comment le rassurer et il s'en était toujours bien sorti sur ça. Une simple caresse dans ses cheveux. Quelques douces histoires de leur vie, commune ou non, racontées à nouveau. Dedue aimait-il ces histoires ou était-ce la voix qui les racontait qu'il préférait ? 

« Bon anniversaire. »

A murmuré Ashe. Dedue regarda autour de lui, surpris. C'était déjà son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Avait-il perdu la notion du temps ? Et pourtant il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'œil vers la fenêtre pour comprendre que le printemps commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez. Il comprit alors. 

« Ça fait déjà 3 ans, hein...   
\- Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas ? »

Ashe souriait. Ce doux sourire, qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Dedue sentait déjà un peu de baume dans son cœur tourmenté. Le plus jeune se leva pour prendre un bol posé sur le plateau, qu'il amena vers son cher et tendre, un bol de soupe. Alors c'était de là que venait la douce senteur des épices duscuriennes ? 

« Tu te souviens, on était en train de faire cette soupe pour le restaurant !  
\- Je me souviens surtout du sourire sur tes lèvres quand on l'a enfin réussie. »

Oh oui, cette image était encore claire dans sa tête. Ils s'entraînaient à faire des plats typiques de Duscur et malgré leurs talents combinés de cuisiniers ils avaient du mal. Ashe l'avait refaite encore et encore et se tuait presque à la tâche. Combien de fois avait-il failli s'endormir sur les planches de travail ? Mais ce lourd travail avait fini payer. Leurs talents culinaires combinés aux connaissances de Dedue sur son pays natal avaient portés ses fruits et enfin leur breuvage avait un goût exquis. Depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert l'auberge et qu'ils servaient des plats venus des quatre coins de Fodlan, il y avait bien eu quelques clients qui s'étaient plaints, considérant que la cuisine de Faerghus était bien meilleure que ces ragoûts dégoûtants de Duscur. Mais à force de persévérance de la part des deux cuisiniers certains avaient fini par laisser leurs exigences de côté. La soupe allait être leur climax. Bien qu'elle n'avait l'air que d'un simple breuvage hivernal, elle était assez réputée dans son pays d'origine. Alors enfin la réussir... Une joie inexprimable s'étaient profilées en eux lorsqu'ils goûtèrent le plat. Joie qui avait tant débordée qu'Ashe avait fini par embrasser les lèvres de Dedue, à la surprise de ce dernier. D'autres baisers s'étaient échangés depuis. Et depuis aujourd'hui 3 ans, ils étaient un charmant petit couple d'aubergistes.

« J'ai essayé de la faire tout seul mais... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon... »

Lentement le plus âgé vint boire une gorgée de la soupe. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Mais au-delà du délice dans sa bouche, elle semblait lui rappeler de si doux souvenirs. De si doux souvenirs culinaires. L'inaction d'un Dedue qui n'en revenait pas de ce breuvage surprit le plus jeune. 

« C-Ce n'est pas bon ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite mine.  
\- Ashe. C'est excellent. C'est vraiment excellent. »

Mais même si savoir qu'il arrivait enfin à la faire tout seul était assez satisfaisant, Ashe avait l'impression que Dedue n'en était pas forcément heureux. 

« Je... Désolé, si j'avais su j'aurais fait autre chose.   
\- Ashe...   
\- Tu fais des cauchemars sur Duscur et au lieu de te réconforter correctement je te fais manger quelques chose en rapport avec... »

Mais avant que le plus jeune ne puisse finir, Dedue prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa son petit-ami pour le faire taire. Il tenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en retirant ses lèvres, caressant ses joues du coin de son pouce. Il se redressa ensuite et, à la surprise d'Ashe qui lâcha un petit cri d'étonnement, porta le plus jeune et le fit s'installer sur ses jambes, comme il l'était à son arrivée. 

« Ashe. Merci de faire revivre Duscur par ta cuisine. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire moi-même.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais fait... On l'a réussi tous les deux. »

Cette idée avait fait sourire un Dedue bien tourmenté. Ils avaient construit quelque chose ensemble. Ce n'était peut-être que de simples plats pour les clients de l'auberge mais pour eux ils voulaient dire bien plus. 

« Comment tu te sens ?   
\- Un peu mieux. Merci Ashe.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Il prit sa main et y posa ses lèvres, sous le regard amusé d'un Dedue beaucoup plus apaisé. Ashe était vraiment le meilleur. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il avait été un des rares à vouloir le connaître sans se laisser berner par les préjugés sur les survivants de Duscur. Ils s'étaient toujours entraidés, au combat comme en dehors. Combien de fois avaient-ils cuisiné ensemble, cultivé leurs propres plantes tous les deux et autres activités banales mais qui leur faisait tant plaisir ? Combien de fois l'un avait pu entendre l'autre rire d'un air si cristallin ? Combien de fois l'autre avait protégé le premier en combat ? Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Ashe était l'une des personnes les plus compréhensives qu'il connaissait. L'une des plus douces. L'une des plus adorables. Et aussi... L'une des plus séduisantes.  
Sa chevelure grise était soyeuse. Son regard était rassurant. Ses petites taches de rousseur formaient des sortes de petits dessins sur son corps que Dedue se plaisait à embrasser et à caresser. Son sourire. Bon sang, son sourire. C'était le climax. Et ce n'était pas tout. Depuis quelques temps le plus âgé avait entendu dire que son aubergiste préféré prenait des cours de séduction auprès d'un certain Sylvain. Dedue s'était toujours un peu méfié de ce que le roux aurait pu dire à un garçon aussi innocent qu'Ashe. Mais il fallait croire que ses conseils marchaient bien et que le plus jeune ne le laissait pas indifférent. Bien au contraire. Il était irrésistible. Et sa tenue actuelle y était pour quelque chose.  
Ashe embrassait lentement le visage du plus âgé. Ses lèvres se posaient sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui décoraient son faciès pour ensuite se poser sur ses lèvres à lui dans un tendre baiser qui prit un tournant légèrement érotique. Ses mains venaient se balader dans sa chevelure, qu'il agrippait doucement, tandis que celles de Dedue se perdaient sur la silhouette nue de son amour. Un petit frémissement de plaisir s'échappait de lui. Il raffolait des touchers de ces mains massives sur son petit corps. Oh il était musclé, mais il paraissait bien moindre avec son mètre soixante-quatre face à un Dedue de deux mètres. Mais il n'y avait pas ses touchers dont il raffolait. S'il aimait bien une chose c'était celle-ci : laisser des petites marques sur la peau de Dedue. Juste des petites morsures et autres petits suçons pour venir compléter les cicatrices qu'il avait déjà. Des marques synonymes d'un certain érotisme, bien différentes des autres. Alors que de sa gorge sortait des bruits graves Dedue ripostait en continuait le trajet de ses mains sur le corps face à lui. Alors il jouait à ça, hein ?   
Hé bien il s'en sortait plutôt bien parce qu'Ashe ne pouvait s'empêcher de fémir lorsque ses doigts venaient pincer ses tétons. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Ses doigts longs jouaient avec ses petits bouts roses de chair, poussant le plus jeune dans une vague de plaisir ma foi intense. Même s'ils n'allaient pas plus loin aujourd'hui Ashe était satisfait. Les doigts du plus âgé étaient largement suffisant pour former une petite bosse cachée par le tablier. Et même s'il n'était pas forcément très fier qu'on voit son visage autant déformé par une si forte excitation, il aimait tant que Dedue vienne jouer avec cette zone érogène. Entre quelques gémissements le plus jeune prononçait son nom, agrippait ses cheveux plus fort, lui ordonnait de continuer, venait embrasser Dedue pour qu'il le fasse taire. Encore. Un peu plus.  
Mais Dedue s'était arrêté au moment où son amant atteint l'orgasme, se lâchant sur le tablier et les draps. Wow. Le plus jeune ne saurait pas décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer mais quel bonheur ! Cependant le bonheur ne semblait pas tant partagé que ça. Le duscurien était immobile et sans même qu'il ne parle le plus jeune comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce qu'il lui en avait trop demandé ?

« Chéri ? »

L'appela-t-il pendant que sa main passait devant son visage. Il était immobile d'un coup, sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi. Ah non, il s'était mis à bouger. Mais ce mouvement était un nouveau tremblement. Ça n'était pas bon signe et Ashe le savait. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de particulier ? Ce fut quand il remarqua où se trouvait l'autre main de Dedue qu'il comprit. Elle était sur la large cicatrice qui décorait les côtes du plus jeune.   
Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La guerre était de retour après des jours paisibles à l'académie des officiers. Cette terrible guerre. Ces terribles combats. Dedue avait à nouveau vu le sang, entendu les cris, senti l'odeur de la chair brûlée, secouée des corps inanimés pour espérer les aider. La panique reprenait. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la tragédie de Duscur mais le traumatisme était encore là, rampant, sous sa peau. Parfois il faisait des crises de panique en plein milieu des champs de bataille. Parfois il se réveillait en pleine nuit, croyant entendre un ennemi venant tous les massacrer alors qu'il ne s'agissait que du passage d'un innocent écureuil. À l'époque seul Dimitri était au courant de ses crises. Il aurait souhaité qu'il soit le seul à savoir, même. Mais ces tremblements n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Il en était à demander à Mercedes, au plus profond du désespoir, si elle ne pouvait pas le soigner. Elle était sans aucun doute la meilleure guérisseuse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais même elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, à part apaiser ses blessures de guerre. Il s'était senti seul, terriblement seul, comme plongé dans de profondes ténèbres qu'il se forçait à cacher. Et pourtant une petite lumière avait émergé au milieu de tout ça, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux tâches de rousseur disséminées un peu partout sur son visage. C'était lui qui avait trouvé les moyens qu'ils utilisaient aujourd'hui pour l'apaiser. Quand Dedue faisait une crise de panique en revoyant les terribles évènements échos de Duscur, Ashe la prenait contre lui, le berçant et lui faisait penser aux plus doux souvenirs de sa vie. Ils reprendraient le dessus sur les plus mauvais, il en était certain. Et le plus souvent ça fonctionnait. C'était comme ça qu'il réconfortait ses petits frère et sœur qui eux aussi cherchait le réconfort de leur grand frère en cas de panique. Dedue avait un peu de mal à l'idée d'être traité comme un enfant mais il ne pouvait pas nier l'efficacité de cette méthode. Ashe était sa lumière.  
Une lumière qui avait bien failli s'éteindre.  
Oh, Dedue se souvenait si bien de cette bataille. Il se souvenait bien d'à quel point elle ressemblait aux combats à Duscur. Il se souvenait si bien de sa panique soudaine, plus intense que d'habitude. Il se souvenait si bien de ce soldat qui courait vers lui, prêt à transpercer son corps de sa lame. Il se souvenait si bien de son incapacité à bouger. Il se souvenait si bien d'Ashe qui s'était interposé, prenant le coup à sa place. Il se souvenait si bien de la giclée de sang qui s'était soudainement déversée devant lui. Il se souvenait si bien de ce corps innocent tombant à ses pieds. Il se souvenait si bien de l'avoir vengé. Il se souvenait si bien d'avoir hurlé son nom en tentant de le réanimer. Il se souvenait des différents soigneurs se précipitant vers lui pour le sauver. Il se souvenait si bien du réveil d'Ashe et de cette large cicatrice qui décorait son petit corps. Il se souvenait de tout. Et surtout de son inaction qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à celui qui allait devenir l'homme le plus important de sa vie. 

« Dedue ? »

Ashe continuait à l'appeler. Lentement il prit la main du plus âgé et la dégagea de la blessure puis prit une fois de plus son visage entre ses mains à lui. 

« Dedue, regarde-moi. Tout va bien. Je vais bien. Personne ne va me faire de mal. Cette cicatrice n'est plus douloureuse d'accord ? Ça va aller. »

Il serrait le plus âgé contre lui, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Il lui fallait quelque chose. Une petite histoire toute mignonne. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait fait avec ses cadets ? Une chanson douce leur suffisait d'habitude. Le jeune homme fredonna un petit air qu'il connaissait bien mais Dedue n'était pas un enfant. Il en fallait plus pour le pour le soulager. Il regarda autour de lui une fois de plus. Est-ce qu'il y avait une quelconque histoire agréable qu'il pouvait lui raconter ? Quelque chose. Une petite anecdote. Le pot de fleurs à côté de leur lit lui donna sa réponse. 

« Hé, il tient plutôt bien le bouquet du mariage de Son Altesse ! »

Dedue tourna légèrement la tête vers celui-ci. Effectivement, après plus de deux ans il était encore si vivace, comme si le temps ne l'affectait plus. Il était aussi beau que le jour où leur ancienne professeure et leur roi avait échangé leurs vœux, se promettant un amour mutuel jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ashe lui rappelait des petits détails que tous auraient oublié normalement mais qui restaient encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il lui rappelait la cérémonie et le banquet qui avait suivi. Banquet où ils avaient aidé à la préparation, ne pouvant s'empêcher de disséminer leurs savoirs culinaires. Dimitri leur avait permis de faire ainsi la promotion des repas de leur petite auberge, qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Oh, il y avait bien eu certains qui se posaient des questions sur la venue de plats duscuriens dans une cuisine royale mais Ashe leur avait clairement fait comprendre par un regard menaçant qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Mot qu'ils ne dirent pas puisque la cuisine était délicieuse. Dedue en était assez ému : on appréciait sa culture à sa juste valeur et même ceux qui n'étaient pas trop fans de Duscur ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se resservir. Mais le plus important était bien entendu la cérémonie en elle-même. Les époux étaient beaux. Le visage habituellement stoïque de Byleth était décoré par de légers sourires pendant que celui de Dimitri semblait heureux pour la première fois depuis des années. Il y avait eu foule et, témoins de leur nouveau bonheur, les anciens lions de saphir n'avaient pas manqué au rendez-vous.  
Mercedes avait chanté dans l'un des plus beaux choeurs qu'ils avaient entendu de leur vie en leur honneur pendant la cérémonie. Sa voix était toujours aussi ravissante qu'à l'époque où ils n'étaient que de simples élèves à l'académie. Annette l'encourageait à pleine voix. Ingrid ne semblait plus aussi distante qu'avant avec Dedue, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ashe qui savait à quel point leurs rapports avaient toujours été tendus. Alois, de l'union des chevaliers de Seiros, s'était joint à la fête pour faire des blagues de qualité discutable, mais qui arrivaient étonnamment à faire rire les mariés. Sylvain... Hé bien il était toujours Sylvain, ce charmant coureur de jupons qui s'amusait à séduire la moindre demoiselle passant dans son champ de vision, sous le regard blasé d'un Félix qui le retenait d'aller en voir certaines. Mais il n'a pas fallu que Félix mette des baffes à son ami poru que celui-ci calme ses ardeurs de mâle. Oh non, un simple lancer de bouquet avait suffi.   
C'était une tradition bien connue des convives. La mariée devait lancer son bouquet parmi les invités et celui ou celle qui parvenait à le rattraper serait la prochaine personne à unir ses vœux avec une autre. Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient le rattraper. Non seulement pour ce qu'il représentait mais aussi parce qu'avoir la bénédiction des époux royaux était un grand honneur. Alors tous tentèrent de l'avoir lorsque la mariée le lança... Mais quelle fut leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Ashe était celui qui l'avait rattapé !  
Il n'avait pourtant pas essayé à tout prix de l'avoir. Il était tombé là, par hasard. Peut-être que non puisque Dedue s'était demandé si les mariés ne l'avaient pas fait exprès : ils étaient les seuls à savoir pour leur relation et les encourageait à la vivre au grand jour. Celle-ci avait commencé depuis peu de temps et même leurs amis les plus proches n'en savaient rien. Sylvain s'était approché d'Ashe, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Félicitations mec ! Alors, qui sera l'heureuse élue ? »

Le plus jeune en bégayait, regardant Dedue sans trop savoir quoi faire. Autant l'un que l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire. Le bal de la soirée avait commencé juste après. Sylvain fixait Ashe, espérant trouver l'élue de son cœur sur la piste.

« C'est elle ?   
\- N-Non !  
\- Ah je peux aller l'inviter à danser alors. Et elle ? Elle est hyper jolie et vous irez bien ensemble !  
\- Sylvain, t'es chiant, intervint Félix franchement.  
\- Mais je veux savoir qui est la future épouse de notre cher Ashe !  
\- Sylvain, il y a une fille qui t'observe depuis un bon instant. »

Lorsqu'Ingrid lui déclara ceci le rouquin se précipita vers une des filles en question. Remerciant le duo, Ashe regarda ses interlocuteurs repartir sur la piste de danse. Plus personne ne venait l'embêter, occupé par une valse. Il était un des rares avec sa coupe de vin, regardant la piste. Une autre personne restait raide à regarder les autres. Dedue. 

« Tu ne danses pas ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
\- Je dois surveiller Son Altesse... » 

À cette époque Dedue était encore membre de la garde personnelle du roi. Il n'avait eu son indépendance que plus tard.

« M-Même si... Même si c'est moi ? »

Le plus âgé regarda son interlocuteur avec surprise. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de lui proposer une danse ? 

« Tu sais que... Je ne suis pas très doué.  
\- Moi non plus. »

Et pourtant ils s'étaient rendus sur la piste. Les autres étaient trop occupés par leurs valses et autres danses. Ils s'en ficheraient un peu de deux garçons qui dansaient ensemble non ? Et cela même s'ils dansaient mal.

« Tu te souviens, lui raconta Ashe, je te marchais tout le temps sur les pieds !  
\- Tu avais l'air si heureux pourtant.   
\- C'est vrai... C'était notre première danse après tout. Toi aussi tu souriais ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça.  
\- Tu ne t'es pas vraiment amélioré en danse.   
\- Dedue ! »

Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front, vexé. Le plus âgé n'arrivait tellement pas à le prendre au sérieux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire. Sourire que malgré tout le plus jeune était heureux de voir sur ses lèvres.

« Ashe... Est-ce que ça ne te rend pas triste d'attendre ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu as ce bouquet depuis deux ans mais nous ne sommes toujours pas mariés toi et moi. Est-ce que tu... Ça te va toujours d'attendre ?   
\- Tu te sentirais prêt à te marier ? »

Il eut du mal à finir sa phrase mais les rougeurs sur ses joues traduisaient bien la force de ses émotions.

« Ashe, je... Je suis encore fragile à cause de... Tu vois de quoi je parle. Tu veux quand même rester avec moi sachant que tu devras gérer mes crises toute sa vie ?  
\- Dedue. »

Une moue au visage, il lui refit une pichenette puis reprit son visage entre ses mains. Ses pouces parcouraient ses joues, s'égarant parfois sur les petites coupures qu'il avait. Il faisait souvent ça, pour le plus grand plaisir d'un Dedue qui sentait une certaine once de réconfort dans la douceur de ses gestes.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est dit au mariage ? Ça vaut aussi pour nous deux. Je serais avec toi. Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. Dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Je ne partirai pas. C'est promis. Je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul. »

Pendant un court instant il lui semblait que Dedue pleurait. Lentement il venait essuyer ses larmes, caressant son faciès avec une infinie douceur. Les yeux du plus âgé semblaient lentement se fermer.

« Tu veux dormir un peu ? »

Dedue n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pourrait essayer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avec Ashe veillant sur lui. Il vint s'allonger un peu mieux les draps et lentement se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée. Ashe, qui s'était allongé à ses côtés, le regardait dans son sommeil des plus paisibles.

« Dors bien mon amour. »


End file.
